


Ray-Ban окрыляет

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: Стивоброк или ТреугольникВ одной из операций страйка Брок попал под действие газа (любой другой химии), влияющего на НС. Его вытащили без особых травм, но потом, как оказалось, отравление дало осложнение на зрение. От работы в поле временно отстранили, намекнули на работу с бумажками. Для работы с ними пришлось покупать очки. Хочется почитать кинк Стива (и Баки?) на Брока в очках. За столом. С бумагами.





	Ray-Ban окрыляет

**Author's Note:**

> AU относительно событий фильма «КА:ЗС»

– Док, не гоните… лошадей. Я не первый раз попадаю в подобную ситуацию, уверен, завтра все будет в норме.

– Мистер Рамлоу, кто из нас врач? Вы в курсе, что Браун практически ослеп? Им будет заниматься лично доктор Чо, хвала небесам, что она завтра прилетает. Состав газа совершенно неизвестен, в лаборатории вторые сутки все на ушах стоят.

– Тогда линзы. Как вы себе представляете проведение тренировок в очках?

– Во-первых, линзы – категорически нет. Роговица глаз у вас сильно воспалена. Во-вторых, о каких тренировках может идти речь? Полный покой, отсутствие физических нагрузок минимум трое суток.

– Но...

– Еще слово, и я отстраню вас от службы до следующей недели.

Брок представил себе включившего гиперопеку Стива (с того станется и постельный режим устроить) и жалобы бойцов на заебавшего всех и вся (еще бы – за сокровищем не уследили) Баки и согласно закивал головой.

– Как скажете, Тереза, очки так очки.

– Параметры диоптрий я написала, оправу можете сами купить, но в отделе снабжения приличный выбор, в Щ.И.Т.е, знаете ли, много очкариков. Держите капли, не забывайте использовать каждые два часа. Завтра зайдете, посмотрим динамику.

– Спасибо, Тереза. До завтра.

Брок вышел из кабинета и чуть не влетел в Роллинза.

– Мать твою, Джек. Ты чего еще не дома?

– Тебя ждал. Тебе очки выписали?

– Да. Пиздец просто.

– Вот и мне тоже. Пошли вместе.

– Ты что, стесняешься?

– Честно говоря, я совсем хреново вижу. Углы сшибаю. Мне же прям в морду прилетело.

– Идем, инвалид.

– Твои уже в курсе?

– Нет, Романова с ними, так что докладывать некому. Завтра будет разбор полетов.

– Я беру больничный. Предпочитаю по телефону выслушать вынос мозга от Барнса на тему куда я смотрел. У тебя вроде получше со зрением, подкинешь меня до дома?

– Чтобы Линда мне мозг вынесла? Изощренная месть.

– Линда детей к матери повезла в гости, так что я буду отсыпаться. Хочешь – оставайся у меня, она там еды на роту наготовила. Твой любимый мясной рулет, кстати, есть.

– Умеешь ты подкупать начальство.

В отделе снабжения обнаружились еще трое пострадавших бойцов, они вовсю примеряли оправы. Щ.И.Т. на сотрудниках не экономил, бренды были известные.

Брок, предпочитавший «авиаторы» от Ray-Ban, решил не изменять любимой фирме. Выбор был не настолько богатый, как в магазине, но тащиться специально за вещью, которой будешь пользоваться пару дней – не хотелось. Поэтому он быстро выбрал легкую и удобную модель из линейки Highstreet. Джек недовольно сопел рядом. По его мнению, он в любых очках смотрелся по-идиотски. Брок сжалился над другом и сказал, что официально отпускает его лечиться дома до окончательного восстановления зрения. Получив через полчаса готовые окуляры, Брок повез обиженного на весь свет Джека домой.

Поговорив по телефону со Стивом (Баки подавал реплики рядом), Брок убедился, что никто не рискнул донести о случившемся происшествии, и со спокойной совестью уселся смотреть с Джеком бейсбол. То есть он смотрел, а Джек слушал, периодически ругаясь на чересчур болтливого комментатора, который имел наглость не сухо освещать действия игроков, а слишком эмоционально описывать матч со своей точки зрения. Ехать в пустой дом не хотелось, слишком быстро Брок привык, что рядом всегда должен быть хотя бы один из его парней, так что он с удовольствием воспользовался гостеприимством Джека, к тому же, мясной рулет был выше всяческих похвал.

***

Утром его разбудило сообщение: «Возвращаемся. После обеда будем», – и следом: «Бери отгул, иначе я завалю тебя прямо в спортзале». Брок сначала хотел сострить на тему невозможности выполнить угрозу, но вовремя сообразил, что Баки успеет навоображать себе черт знает что, и ограничился коротким: «Жду», – в ответ.

Прибыв в Щ.И.Т., первым делом показался врачу и, получив похвалу за соблюдение рекомендаций и заверение, что состояние улучшилось, решил потратить время с пользой и разобрать завал в отчетах. «Бумагомарательством» в Страйке не любил заниматься никто, а Питерс – единственный, кто прилично мог формулировать данные о проведенных миссиях, – уже с полгода как послал всех на хрен и отказался каждый раз строчить девять разных вариантов отчета. То есть первые пару раз тупо размноженная копия с разными подписями прокатила, но потом Хилл, поджав губы, сообщила, что совесть надо иметь и хотя бы менять по несколько слов. Тяжкую повинность, как командир отряда, обязан был нести Брок. Он, естественно, впряг в это дело Джека, но тот моментально написал заявление с просьбой уволить его с должности заместителя командира Рамлоу. Пришлось сойтись на очередности раз через три, а поскольку миссии реже не стали, то количество требований отдела статистики предоставить в конце концов необходимую документацию перевалило за полсотни.

Брок, одетый в привычные тактические черные штаны и футболку (очки он решил использовать только в кабинете), уже почти добрался до своей двери, но затуманенное зрение подвело, и он не сумел вовремя увернуться от Таузига, который, тоже стесняясь носить очки, выполнил роль пресловутого носорога, у которого очень плохое зрение, но при его массе – это его совершенно не волнует. И все бы ничего, но подставка с четырьмя стаканами кофе столкновения не пережила, и проходящие мимо немногочисленные агенты по полной насладились забористым матом. Хорошо еще, что по случаю жары во всех емкостях был кофе-фраппе. Брок в отместку хотел засадить Таузига за отчеты, но тот, радостно оскалившись, ответил, что ему категорически запрещено напрягать зрение даже в очках и поэтому он может только надиктовать. Представив себе, что может выродить Таузиг, у которого слово «блядь» было междометием, Брок отправил провинившегося за новой порцией кофе, из вредности заказав себе какие-то немыслимые по составу и сложности новинки местного кафетерия.

Вся одежда была насквозь мокрой и к тому же липкой. Поблагодарив судьбу за имеющийся в кабинете небольшой санузел, включающий в себя компактную душевую кабину, Брок содрал испорченные тряпки и пошел отмываться. По окончании водных процедур обнаружилась еще одна проблема – запасной формы в шкафу не оказалось. Сам виноват, не озаботился забрать новый комплект. Сидеть с голым задом категорически не хотелось, пришлось открывать кофр с костюмом, который, по счастью, из химчистки он забрал, но домой так и не отвез.

***

Монотонная бумажная работа затянула настолько, что Брок пришел в себя только от звука открывающейся двери и раздавшегося следом хрипловатого: «Какого хуя...», впрочем, тут же оборвавшегося и сменившегося дикой смесью покашливания, тихого свиста и невнятного бормотания.

Брок оторвался от отчета, поправил очки и воззрился на являвшего собой каменную статую Баки.

– Жив, практически здоров, последствия должны пройти через пару дней. Не вздумай доебывать ребят – прилетело всем.

Баки, выдав очередное: «Ох, блядь», – замолчал, периодически открывая рот и тут же его захлопывая.

Брок озабоченно глянул в висевшее на стене зеркало, мало ли, может, у него от неизвестного газа прибавилось частей тела или во лбу член вырос. Зеркало отразило привычную картину, ну как привычную – за исключением белой, не застегнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашки и очков, все остальное было как всегда.

– Бак, тебя что, тоже накрыло какой-нибудь херней? Что с голосом-то? – Брок отхлебнул из стаканчика нечто под названием «Сладкое солнце» и поморщился, черт его знает, что там было в составе, кроме кофе, но ощущение, что жопа вот-вот слипнется, было весьма ярким.

Баки отмер и скользнул к столу. Грация танка, скрещенного с пантерой, завораживала. Брок предусмотрительно снял очки, зная способность своего любовника в процессе приветствия после трехдневного расставания изничтожать любые детали туалета, а тащиться за новыми очень не хотелось.

– Верни.

– Что?

– Очки. Надень обратно.

Брок удивился, но просьбу выполнил. Баки застонал и, обхватив ладонями лицо, присосался к его губам, как проплутавший в пустыне неделю к роднику, вместо привычной звериной страсти демонстрируя тягучую, обволакивающую нежность. Обычно такие эмоции доставались Стиву, если же Брок и Баки оказывались в постели вдвоем, то у них это всегда напоминало скорее борьбу, а не занятия любовью. Ласковые, даже осторожные прикосновения губ, нежно оглаживающие шею и ключицы пальцы – все это грозило полным отключением мозга, а у Брока было железное правило – не трахаться в кабинете. По крайней мере, в своем.

– Джей Би, я тоже соскучился, но давай отложим приветственный секс на потом.

Баки к доводам не прислушался и продолжил поползновения, вытаскивая рубашку из брюк и запуская ладони под ткань, осторожно сжимая ребра.

– Отставить, – рявкнул Брок, пытаясь оттолкнуть этот любвеобильный пиздец.

Баки, простонав что-то вроде «жестокий», отстранился, еще раз окинул Брока взглядом и, сказав:

– Никаких «на потом», я в своем праве, а у меня сейчас яйца лопнут, – снова кинулся в атаку.

Ткань рубашки угрожающе затрещала.

– Свои права будешь предъявлять дома, а у меня имеются обязанности. Да прекрати ты, черт ебливый!

Баки засопел, но руки убрал. Сел на стол и, состроив оскорбленное лицо, заявил:

– Ты меня не любишь.

– Королева драмы, – фыркнул Брок, – я тебя люблю, но трахаться на работе не буду.

– С чего бы это? Помнится, еще полгода назад кто-то весьма резво ебался в раздевалке, мы со Стивом еще по очереди на стреме стояли.

Крыть было нечем. В начале бурного романа сразу с двумя живыми легендами Броку срывало крышу так, что место значения не имело, только бы скорее прижаться к горячей коже, почувствовать на языке терпкий вкус, ощутить заполненность и жаркую тесноту одновременно.

– Тогда я еще не знал, что это все серьезно, и хотел ухватить момент. А теперь у нас общий дом, и я предпочитаю заниматься сексом со своими мужиками долго и с комфортом, не боясь, что кого-то принесет нелегкая. Тем более, – Брок решил быть честным, все-таки от его здоровья зависела не только его жизнь, – мне врач запретил любые физические нагрузки, а с вами – все равно что полосу препятствий в полной выкладке пройти.

Баки тут же стал серьезным.

– Что говорит врач? Какие последствия? Хелен здесь? Мы немедленно едем к ней.

– Успокойся. Мне, по сравнению с некоторыми ребятами, не сильно досталось. Ловушка сработала позади меня, так что только взвесь, что в воздух попала, подействовала. Брауну и Роллинзу практически в лицо прилетело.

– Что с Джеком?

Баки, неожиданно для всех, завел с Роллинзом весьма крепкую дружбу. Обычно молчаливый Джек вовсю травил с ним анекдоты, с удовольствием вытрясал разные истории времен войны, а его дети вили из «дяди Баки» веревки. Брок заранее жалел маленькую Дженни, представляя, как за ее свиданиями будут наблюдать из кустов два параноика.

– Нормально все с твоим приятелем, отпустил его домой восстанавливаться. Я сегодня уже Терезе показался, динамика положительная, через пару дней вернусь в строй. Но Хелен надо позвонить, с Брауном совсем плохо – угроза слепоты.

Баки тут же стал набирать номер, с женщинами у него получалось общаться лучше всех из их троицы. Получив заверения, что будет сделано все возможное и к полевой работе Браун вернется уже через неделю, Баки следом набрал Терезу и сообщил, что сейчас придет для получения полной информации о состоянии здоровья командира Рамлоу. Поцеловав напоследок Брока, скорее, трахнув его языком в рот, Баки помчался на медицинский этаж.

Брок, усевшись поудобнее, все-таки стояк комфорта не добавлял, вернулся к работе. Если уж начал дело, надо добивать. Не прошло и десяти минут, как в кабинет влетел Стив.

– Что происходит? Баки мне написал, чтобы я срочно...

Брок, чертыхнувшись, снова оторвался от отчета и сердито посмотрел на Стива. Зрелище было необычное. Такое мечтательное выражение лица у сурового Капитана Америки можно было увидеть редко, даже в постели.

Вообще, Броку достался тот еще сюрприз. Отношения свои Барнс и Роджерс напоказ не выставляли, а собирать слухи – дело неблагодарное. Брок о себе порой такое слышал, что только диву давался, на что способна бурная фантазия коллег. Как говорится, если не афишировать свою личную жизнь, то любопытные люди сами внесут в нее до хрена креатива. Поэтому, когда суперсолдаты зажали его в спортзале, куда, видимо, сама судьба завела Брока глубокой ночью, он немало удивился, каким страстным оказался ужасный Зимний Солдат, а Капитан Америка, на девственность которого все еще делали ставки, отсасывал так, что колени подгибались, а в глазах звездочки плясали. Горячий трах оказался не разовым, Брока загоняли в ловушку как профессиональные охотники. После пары месяцев бурной ебли «по углам» он неожиданно оказался дома у своих необычных любовников, откуда его уже не выпустили. Он, конечно, наорал на Баки, обнаружив, что тот попросту взял и перевез его вещи сам, но отказываться от неожиданно приятной «семейной» жизни – ищите дураков в другом месте.

Тем временем Стив плавно перетек поближе к столу, выдернул Брока из кресла и, прижавшись всем телом, начал оглаживать горячими руками, уткнулся носом в шею, вдыхая запах и шепча:

– Какой ты... С ума сойти... Хочу тебя ужасно.

– Да вы что, сговорились, что ли? Мне нельзя...

– Все можно, – в кабинет ввалился Баки. – Я у врача все выяснил.

– Ты совсем охренел? Вот так взял и спросил у Терезы, можно ли мне ебаться?

– Поучи меня еще с женщинами разговаривать. Малой, вруби глушилку, дверь я запер.

Стив с трудом оторвался от своего занятия, достал из кармана компактный приборчик и активировал его. В паре мест из углов раздался жалобный писк.

– Напихали-таки жучков. Надо будет серьезно поговорить с Фьюри.

Стив подхватил Брока под задницу, перенес на небольшой диван, стоявший в углу кабинета, и сам сел рядом. Баки тут же присоединился к ним, поцеловал обоих своих любовников и опустился вниз, становясь на колени, начиная расстегивать и стаскивать с Брока штаны. Стив, прижимаясь всем телом, стал покрывать лицо и шею легкими, невесомыми поцелуями. Все возражения вылетели из головы, а когда по члену прошлись металлические пальцы и горячий язык облизал головку, остатки здравомыслия отправились на перекур. Брок застонал и запустил руки в волосы Баки, одновременно ловя губы Стива и втягивая его в жесткий поцелуй. Стив навалился было сверху, но Баки дернул его вниз.

– Малой, никаких перегрузок. Присоединяйся ко мне.

Брок выгибался дугой от ощущений – сразу два языка ласкали член, облизывали по всей длине, щекотали уздечку, оглаживали мошонку. Две пары губ попеременно насаживались, пропуская глубоко в горло, или начинали целоваться, прижимаясь, дразня щелочку уретры. Кончил он совершенно неожиданно, просто накрыло и размазало тонким слоем. Лениво наблюдая, как Стив и Баки дрочат друг другу, при этом смотря только на него, Брок на автомате поправил чуть съехавшие очки, и парни, синхронно застонав, выплеснулись и обмякли, приваливаясь к его ногам.

– Написал, блядь, отчеты... Никакой дисциплины с вами. Ладно Стив, из него военный, как из меня прима-балерина, но ты, Джей Би? Я разочарован в тебе, сынок.

– Прекрати, – простонал Баки. – Специально издеваешься? У меня сейчас снова встанет.

– Допишешь отчеты дома. Я взял нам троим отгул до послезавтра, – сообщил Стив.

– Можно подумать, вы меня там не достанете.

– Даю честное слово, мы не будем мешать. Но сегодня – отсыпаемся. Не стоит тебе перенапрягать глаза.

***

По дороге домой заехали за Роллинзом (Баки заявил, что не по-товарищески оставлять травмированного друга в одиночестве) и все вместе провели вечер за просмотром знаменитой серии хоккейных матчей «Канада – СССР», которую Баки давно грозился продемонстрировать, приговаривая: «Вот это был хоккей, а не нынешнее жалкое подобие». Брок уже вполне прилично видел без дополнительной помощи, а вот Роллинз, стесняясь, водрузил на нос все-таки взятые у снабженцев очки и пребывал в хорошем расположении духа после слов Стива:

– Не понимаю, чего ты переживаешь. Тебе очень идет. Советую показаться в таком виде Линде, гарантирую интересный вечер.

– Фетишист, – буркнул Брок, открывая (только безалкогольное!) пиво.

Ночью никаких поползновений в его сторону не было, Баки, как обычно, привалился сбоку горячей плитой, а Стив максимально оплел обоих конечностями.

Провалялись аж до обеда, сдали Джека на руки вернувшейся супруге и затащили-таки Брока на осмотр к доктору Чо. Хелен подтвердила правильность назначений, отметила положительную динамику и сказала, что при большом желании уже завтра можно возвращаться к активному образу жизни.

Дома Брок мстительно засел за отчеты, естественно, в очках. Заглянувший в комнату, отведенную под рабочий кабинет, Стив сделал сложное лицо и до ужина не показывался. Баки притащил кувшин ледяного морса, жадно прижался губами, облапал все, до чего дотянулся, и тоже скрылся, бурча под нос о вселенской несправедливости. Вечером Брок быстро проглотил какой-то невообразимо сложный по составу салат, по такой жаре есть особо не хотелось, ополоснулся в душе и ринулся «добивать врага». Промучившись столько времени, он изобрел хитрую схему и решил заготовить несколько шаблонов с основными редко меняющимися словами, заодно добавляя особые обороты для каждого бойца из его отряда. Стив просочился в кабинет с карандашом и скетчбуком в руках и, устроившись на диване, принялся рисовать Брока.

Настенные часы пискнули, оповещая о наступлении полуночи. Через десять секунд в кабинет ворвался полуголый Баки и с криком: «Наконец-то!» – кинулся к Броку, чуть не перевернув стол.

– Охренел совсем! Осторожно! Отчеты!

Стив, обычно выступавший в роли стабилизатора безудержной энергии Баки, коварно напал сзади, вытаскивая Брока из кресла и усаживая на стол. Ситуация настолько напоминала сцену из какой-нибудь порнушки, где директор трахает секретаршу прямо на рабочем месте, что Брок не удержался и заржал.

– Да вы совсем ополоумели, юные фетишисты!

– Да я чуть не ебнулся, смотреть на тебя такого, и сделать ничего нельзя, – Баки остервенело сдирал с Брока одежду.

– Брок, хороший мой, горячий, – Стив целовал оголяющуюся кожу, одновременно сдергивая с себя штаны.

– Джей Би, я тебя убью, если ты запорешь мне всю работу.

– Да ебал я твои отчеты, – Баки наконец-то стащил с Брока брифы и с голодным рыком притянул его к себе, расталкивая колени, смахивая со стола часть бумаг, начиная вылизывать шею.

Стив обхватил сзади, сжимая пальцами соски, целуя затылок и шепча какие-то невообразимые нежности.

Брок потянулся было снять очки, но был остановлен металлической рукой.

– Не трожь!

Стив приподнял и пересадил Брока поближе к себе, прижал к груди, слышно было, как быстро бьется сердце. Баки покрывал поцелуями торс, терся о нежную кожу в паху и урчал, как огромный кот. По всему телу словно ток пробежал. Брок мысленно плюнул на все и полностью отдался в руки своих любовников, откидываясь назад, отключая мозг и оставляя только голые ощущения. Он плавился от того, как Баки растягивал его, легко надавливая на простату, облизывая яички. От того, как Стив, склонившись, ласкал текущую головку, неглубоко забирая в рот, сжимая своими припухшими губами. Брок безумно любил это ощущение принадлежности им обоим. Стив, насадившись до упора, сглотнул, сдавливая горлом, и отстранился, выпуская член изо рта с пошлым причмокиванием.

Баки сменил дислокацию, подхватывая Брока и укладывая вдоль стола, чуть не скинув при этом и ноутбук, и настольную лампу. Притянул к себе Стива, сунул ему в руку флакончик смазки и начал с жаром целовать. Брок, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел на своих парней, таких мощных и одновременно нежных, смотрел, как Стив ласкает член Баки, густо покрывая его смазкой, притираясь своим членом к его бедру, и терял последние крохи самообладания. Баки оторвался от Стива и, мурлыкнув: «Подожди пару минут, малой», – снова повернулся к Броку. Подхватил под спину, усаживая поближе к краю стола, лизнул нижнюю губу и прикусил, одновременно толкаясь членом. Аккуратно войдя только головкой, замер, дрожа от нетерпения, словно спрашивая разрешения двигаться дальше.

Брока выломило от смешанного ощущения звериной мощи и ласки, он шире раздвинул ноги, открываясь полностью, впуская глубже, чувствуя, как поддаются мышцы под этим мягким, но сильным напором, сам впился в губы Баки, прикусывая почти до крови. Баки глухо застонал и начал размеренно двигаться, сильнее сжимая объятия, толкаясь так правильно, заполняя собой, прицельно попадая по простате, вызывая дрожь по всему телу, что Брок полностью отключился от реальности, весь превратившись в сплошное желание. Стив навалился сбоку, прикусывая плечо и шепча: «Господи, какие вы. С ума сейчас сойду, так хочу». Брок открыл глаза, посмотрел на прижавшийся к животу, истекающий смазкой член Стива и откинулся на стол, на ворох бумаг, окончательно уничтожая свои труды. Протянул руку и коротко рыкнул: «Дай!». Стив скользнул ближе, направил влажно поблескивающую головку к губам Брока и выдохнул беспомощно и открыто, когда тот облизал ее и начал отсасывать, заглатывая неглубоко и щекоча языком уздечку.

Темная, животная страсть охватила Брока. Его ласкали, оглаживали, нежили, натягивали на крупный член. На языке был терпкий вкус предсемени. Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Брока выкрутило, накрыло горячей волной, и он выгнулся, выпуская член Стива изо рта, и закричал, сжался, вырывая из Баки громкий, протяжный стон, кончая, чувствуя, как сперма заполняет задницу. Стив рядом всхлипнул и в два движения довел себя до оргазма, забрызгивая солеными каплями грудь и лицо Брока. Баки навалился сверху, размазывая их смешанное семя между телами.

Слегка придя в себя, Брок сначала не понял, что случилось со зрением – перед глазами была белесая муть – и слегка напрягся, но спустя пару мгновений до него дошло, что просто все очки заляпаны спермой.

– Твою мать, –– констатировал он, сталкивая с себя Баки и снимая непригодные к употреблению Ray-Ban. – Я вас, конечно, пиздец как сильно люблю, но если сейчас выяснится, что вы загубили всю мою работу, я вас поубиваю.

– Прости, Брок, – Стив вжался в шею, – но я просто не мог здраво соображать.

– Если во время секса хоть кто-то может здраво соображать – нахуй такой секс, – довольно проворчал Баки.

***

Приняв душ, Брок всучил очки Стиву со словами:

– Кто напакостил, тот и исправляет, – и отправился проверять, осталась ли хоть часть готовых отчетов пригодна к подаче в отдел статистики.

В кабинете обнаружился Баки, деловито сортирующий бумаги.

– Вот только орать не начинай. Сейчас все будет в лучшем виде, я сам все доделаю и заново распечатаю.

– Пусти меня на рабочее место, много ты понимаешь в документообороте.

– Поинтересуйся у Стива, кто строчил доклады Филлипсу о миссиях Ревущих. Я профи. А за стол я тебя не пущу, иначе этот круговорот ебли в природе будет бесконечным.

– Прежде чем распечатывать, покажешь мне. А то помню я твое заявление. «Прошу предоставить мне отгул по причине хронического недоебита. Целую.»

– Ну ты же подписал «Одобряю».

– Я все документы тогда скопом подписывал. Хилл потом в красках передала реакцию Фьюри. Никогда не видел, но она клялась, что он чуть не рыдал от смеха.

– В чем проблема? Смех продлевает жизнь, пусть спасибо скажет.

Хоть и с шутками-прибаутками, но печатал Баки с такой скоростью, что могли помереть от зависти все секретарши Щ.И.Т.а, так что в течение часа весь полугодовой завал был разобран, и даже заготовлен приличный задел на будущее.

***

Брок лежал, опираясь на широкую грудь Стива, и переписывался с Джеком. Тот, хихикая как мальчишка (судя по куче смайликов), расписывал бурную реакцию Линды, увидевшей своего супруга в очках.

– Кстати, где мои окуляры? Удалось спасти?

– Помыл теплой водой, потом специальным средством, протер замшевой тряпочкой. Лежат на тумбочке.

– Давай колись. Что за дикий фетиш на очки?

– Ты помнишь, когда я первый раз тебя увидел?

Брок напряг память. Что-то такое смутно вырисовывалось. Кажется, он действительно тогда был в очках. Проверяли новую разработку – выглядели, как обычная оптика, а по факту можно было просмотреть всю информацию о любом необходимом объекте. Данные выдавались на внутреннюю сторону левой линзы.

– Ясно, воспоминания захлестнули. Ну а Баки что? Я к нему такому не привык, откуда такая невероятная нежность?

– Сейчас покажу кое-что.

Стив потянулся к тумбочке, покопался там, вытащил небольшой потертый снимок и протянул Броку.

– Только не смейся.

Фотография была очень старая. Совсем молоденький Стив, еще не получивший чудесную сыворотку, сидел за большим письменным столом, заваленным бумагами. Светлая рубашка была наполовину расстегнута, обнажая острые ключицы. На переносице красовались очки в тонкой металлической оправе.

– С чего мне смеяться? Ты тут весьма ебабелен, при наличии определенных вкусов. Кто снимал?

– Один наш друг. Работал фотографом в газете. Ему нужно было попрактиковаться в выстраивании композиции. Сделал несколько снимков, Баки один выпросил. Он тогда так на меня смотрел, я думал, дымиться начну.

– Веселая потом была ночка?

– Учитывая наши жилищные условия, нам всегда приходилось быть очень тихими.

– Ясно все с вами. Столетние романтики.

– Имеешь что-то против?

– Ни в коем разе. Я всегда открыт для новых ощущений.

В спальню вошел Баки, углядел у Брока в руках фото и как-то смущенно улыбнулся.

– Сдал меня, малой?

– Не сдал, а доложил по форме.

– Иди к нам, Джей Би. Хочу кое-что попробовать, – усмехнулся Брок.

Баки забрался на кровать и уселся на пятки, как примерный ученик.

– Я весь в вашем распоряжении.

Брок взял с тумбочки очки, надел их на Баки и, пригладив влажные пряди волос, отстранился, оглядывая полученный результат. Зрелище было интересное. Баки в очках смотрелся таким трогательным и беззащитным, что сердце затопила нежность, а член заинтересовано зашевелился.

– Стив, ты только посмотри на него.

– Ох, черт. Баки, какой ты...

– Вот и я так думаю. Сержант, принять положение лежа.

***

Брок, матерясь под нос, быстро шел в свой кабинет. Он примерно представлял себе, какой разнос его ждет. Стив еще в джете сдерживался только силой воли, а Баки высказал все, что он думает о внезапном приступе идиотизма. Нет, если бы под готовым вот-вот обрушиться зданием были дети или женщины, он и сам бы кинулся туда, но рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти какого-то мудака, пусть он и был ценным источником информации – это перебор.

Требовалось принимать «экстренные меры». Минут двадцать в запасе было, и Брок решительно взялся за бритву.

Ворвавшихся в кабинет Стива и Баки встретила мирная картина. Брок сидел за столом, обложившись бумагами, в расстегнутой наполовину светло-голубой рубашке и новой модели очков от любимой Ray-Ban.

– Ах ты ж... Бак, он еще и побрился! – Стив явно забыл, что собирался сказать.

– Я же говорил, что открыт для новых ощущений.

– А как быть с «на работе не трахаюсь»? – спросил Баки, при этом уже начавший снимать с себя футболку.

– Там, где правила игры не позволяют выиграть, джентльмены меняют правила. Опробуем стол на устойчивость?

 

**Author's Note:**

> За арт спасибо Рыжей Рысе!


End file.
